Teenage Secret Agent Turtles!
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Ever since the guys beat the Shredder, things have been quiet. But that's about to change. The government's high security prisoner has escaped. And he threatens to be a more sinister enemy than they've ever seen before. Maybe even more than the Shredder.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! **

**TMNT© Nickelodeon **

**Idea, plot, other characters © Dare2dream00/ RandomAwesomeWeirdo **

**Being BETA'ed by the lovely 12Kirby12  
**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Teenage Secret Agent Turtles**

Michelangelo was lounging on the beat up couch in the lair under New York city, lazily flipping through the channels. _Why isn't there anything ever on? _Mikey sighed and glanced at the clock, just a little bit until Master Splinter would wand the TV to watch his soaps. He sighed again and thew up his arms with an exasperated groan of boredom.

"What's the problem Mikey?" Leonardo, Mikey's older brother, asked from the kitchen table, sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"I'm bored dude." Mikey confessed. Leo rolled his eyes and sipped his cup thoughtfully.

"When are you ever _not _bored?" Leo asked with an amused smile.

This time it was Mikey's turn to roll his eyes. "Ever since we beat ol' Shred-Head, there hasn't been anything to do. No baddies to fight bro, no damsels that need saving no—"

"Since when do we save damsels?" Leo snorted.

"We save April sometimes," Mikey said pointedly. Leo shrugged, he'd let him have that one.

"Be that as it may," Leo said, turning in his chair to look at his younger brother, "I'd rather _keep_ things quiet."

"Ah, where's the fun it that?" Raphael asked, coming in and swinging his sais.

"Well, for one thing, we don't nearly get killed every day anymore." Donatello supplied helpfully, coming in also, tinkering with his latest invention.

"Yeah, but it kept us on our toes." Mikey grinned.

"Training keeps us on our toes Mikey," Leo said, "Not fighting for our lives,"

"Sure get the adrenaline pumpin' though," Raph grunted, grabbing a soda from the fridge. He took a look in Leo's cup and made a face. "How do ya drink that crap bro? It tastes nasty."

Leo shrugged, "Not if you mix it properly. Now it's Donnie you need to question about that," he said with a teasing grin, looking at his purple clad brother, who always drank his coffee black.

Don shrugged, not looking up from his work. "It's not made for pleasure; it's made for keeping you awake and alert."

"Yeah, but most people don't pull an all-nighter every other night," Raph said, taking a swig of soda.

"College students do," Don said.

"Yeah, well, do we look like we're in college ta you?" Raph asked with a grin.

"That's a funny mental image there dude," Mikey said with a laugh. The others chuckled along with him as he got out a left over pizza and popped it in the microwave. When it was done, Mikey took it out and chewed it thoughtfully. "I 'ish omthin' citin' 'ld 'appen," he said through his food.

"Chew and swallow Mikey, then talk," Don reprimanded. Mikey nodded and swallowed.

"I _said, _I wish something exciting would happen." He repeated. "Like, something _really_ exciting. Not just fighting the Shredder, or Hun, but _really_ exciting."

Raph snorted, "You got adrenaline anxiety Mike,"

"Coming from the turtle who became the Night Watcher and rides a motorcycle on rooftops." Mikey grinned.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whateva."

"Don't worry Mikey," Leo said with a grin, "Excitement always seems to follow us everywhere."

"I wish it would hurry up and get to us already." Mikey said, finishing his pizza and going to his room to read comic books. Leo sighed and went back to his paper, Don went back to his invention and Raph went to the dojo to punch the bag for a while.

* * *

In Washington D.C, underground in a government facility, panic was loose. People were running everywhere, papers were flying, computers were buzzing, beeping, and whirring. In the midst of it all, was Board Director Bryan Campbell, an old man with a handsome face, with slicked back grey hair and a suit to match. A rather eccentric man, but a brilliant one, and his ideas usually always worked according to plan. His bearded face was the epitome of upmost calm in a situation like this.

"Sir!" An employee came running up to him. "What are we supposed to do about this?"

"Well first," Campbell said, "keep _calm._ What's his location?"

"Somewhere in the Atlantic, on his way to Europe. Should we send agents in to stop him?" Campbell considered this as he paced, and shook his head.

"No, he'll be expecting that. We need someone who's a master at blending in, and vanishing, someone who won't bring up his attention. Someone who-" He stopped abruptly and straightened, an idea forming quickly. It was rash, sure, but it was probably their best bet to stop this mad man. "Come with me." Campbell said, grabbing the arm of the man and taking him to the hall way, where there were less people to overhear.

"What is it sir?" the employee asked breathlessly.

"The turtles." Campbell said simply.

"Turtles? I don't think turtles are going to move nearly fast enough to—"

"_No._ The mutated turtles who took down the Shredder, the large crime lord a couple years back. Remember?"

"B-But the Shredder was a minor nuisance compared to _him_ and—"

"But the turtles are over qualified," Campbell said. "We'll bring them in, and teach them a few of our basics and put them on the mission. Of course we'll put one of our agents on the mission as well."

"But sir, they're _teenagers—" _

"And I'm the director;" Campbell said sharply, "Bring them in."

"But we don't even know where they are-"

"This is why we check the data bases," Campbell said, back to his eccentric manner, walking away with his hands laced behind his back. "Get it done, and let me know as soon as they arrive!"

The employee sighed. "Yes sir."

**xxxxxxxx**

**So, let me explain my reasoning behind this because if I don't, I'll get a butt-load of questions like 'how would the government know about the guys' and what not. Well, as big and evil as the Shredder was, the **_**some **_** part of the government **_**had **_**to have known about him and the turtles who stopped him. Because they're the government. I mean they probably wouldn't have just released the info, and kept it to themselves to avoid panic. So yeah, deal with the reasoning. **

**Review and Critic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT© Nickelodeon **

**Idea, plot, other characters © Dare2dream00/ RandomAwesomeWeirdo **

**BETA'ed by 12Kirby12. You rock, thanks! **

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

Later that same evening, the four turtle brothers were in a mega videogame brawl. Mikey was on his knees, pressing buttons on the controller in rapid succession, while his tongue was precariously protruding out the side of his mouth in concentration.

Raphael was standing on the couch, hunched over in a huddled position, eyes following the rapid movements of the TV screen. Donnie was mildly interested, picking the best combos for each attack, keeping a pretty decent score. And even the mighty Leonardo was getting into it, with him leaning forward on the couch, jaw and eyes set in determination.

"Whoa, dude, watch it!" Mikey said, making his character jump up just as Raph's character swung a giant axe. "Watch where you're swinging that axe man!"

"It's the point of the game bro!" Raph grinned, going in for another attack.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Leo grinned, making his character slice Raph's in half, making him disappear.

"Oh yer in fer it now Leo!" Raph grinned as his character regenerated.

"Ooh, I'm _so _scared I'm shaking in my shell!" Leo countered.

"You _will _be when I get done." Don grinned, destroying both Mikey's and Leo's characters at the same time.

"Aw Don!" Mikey pouted.

Don shrugged with a good natured smile, "What can I say? I'm—" The purple clad turtle was cut off by the ringing of an alarm in his lab. The rest stopped talking and scrambled up after Don, who had already rushed off. He was on his computer in a heartbeat, already typing away.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked, going into full leader mode as he placed a hand on the back of Don's chair.

"Trying to figure it out." Don said, pressing several buttons on the keyboard.

"Shut that damn ringin' off." Raph said impatiently, shaking his head against the annoying high-pitched shrill. Don nodded and pressed a button, cutting off the ringing. He then turned on the computer monitors, hooked up to cameras which linked all over the New York Sewer System. Don pressed a button and shifted through each camera lenses as he looked for an intruder. His eyes scanned each one with precision and he knew that his brothers were also looking for anything, or anyone.

"There dude! Stop!" Mikey yelled, pointing to the screen on the left. They all stared, trying to make sense of what they were seeing. It appeared to be that at least five men, one of them apparently to be the leader and wearing an expensive looking suit. He didn't look very happy to be walking through the sewer wearing his likely custom made Italian leather shoes. The rest behind him were bigger, taller, and more sturdy looking. It seemed as though they were looking for something.

"Who are they?" Leo demanded.

"How should I know?" Don asked, rolling his eyes.

Raph narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the looks of 'em." He growled.

"Zoom in on them." Leo said, leaning forward. Don nodded and toggled the camera so it was following the men.

"Look at this," Don said, pointing as he stopped the camera. "Look at the badge on the first guys jacket."

"Whoa," Mikey breathed, wide eyed. "CIA."

"Like, the feds?" Raph asked. "what do they want? An' why are they sneakin' around the sewers, getting' their precious Italian shoes dirty?"

"Think they're looking for us?" Mikey asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking at the thought.

Don shook his head. "That's impossible, why would they be looking for us? Nobody, save a few people, even know we exist."

"Yeah, but what if one of 'em squealed?" Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

Again, Don shook his head. "Highly improbable. First off, more than half the people we know are intergalactic beings and wouldn't risk getting caught themselves while ratting us out. And second, Casey and April would never turn us over."

"Regardless," Leo interrupted. "Let's make sure they don't find anything. Including us."

"But look at those machines they've got," Don said pointing at the monitor. "They look like some kind of heat seeking device."

"But we're cold blooded." Raph said. "don't they catch warm-blooded mammals?"

"That won't stop them from reading signs of life." Don explained. "They'll find us eventually, given the time."

"Then I say we head 'em off before they find us." Raph said menacingly, cracking his knuckles once again.

"I'm up for that plan," Mikey grinned, fist pumping the red clad turtle.

"Let's go," Raph grinned, running out, Mikey following cheerily behind.

"Wait!" Leo shouted after them. "Come back! _Ugh."_ He groaned. Don smiled sympathetically and got up, patting Leo on the shell.

"C'mon, let's make sure they don't get themselves caught." He said, jogging out after the two other turtles.

"That's the _last _thing we need." Leo muttered, following after somewhat reluctantly.

Shortly after Leo and Don had caught up with Raph and Mikey, the four ninjas came across the men who were invading their personal space.

"Stick to the shadows," Leo ordered from his place as the men were getting steadily nearer to where they were. The other three nodded, Raph rolling his eys and shooting Leo a 'Well, duh' look, and went to find shadows to conceal themselves. "Who are you?" Leo demanded as they came close. "And what do you want?"

The leader in the suit yelped from being startled, but quickly gained his composure. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "We're from the CIA," He said, as if that explained everything.

_Oh, really? I didn't see the badge_, Leo thought sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" he asked, silently drawing his swords from their place on his back.

"We…the CIA," The man said shakily. "Are looking for four mutated turtles. The very ones who took down the crime lord, Shredder."

"Hey, dudes," Mikey's voice said with a cheery tone from behind the men. "We're famous."

"Great goin' Mikey," Raph's voice grunted. "Ya gave us away shell-fer-brains." There was a dull _thwap _and then a yelp of pain, from where Raph had smacked his younger brother upside the head. Leo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the man. The humans seemed to be uncomfortable in their surroundings, as if they were itching to pull the guns out from their holders on their hips.

"How did you find us?" Leo demanded, hands grasping his weapons and ready to pull them out at the slightest provocative.

"Well," The man cleared his throat again, trying to pin point the sound of Leo's voice in the darkness. "We…the Shredder is in all the government data bases, so it's only fitting that we know about the teenage turtles that put a stop to him."

"He's dead," Don's voice popped up. "What do you want from us?"

"A new threat has arisen, a man that is possibly more dangerous than the Shredder. A national threat."

"Yeah?" Raph snorted. "N' whaddya want _us _ta do about it?"

"We want you to help bring him down."

"Don't you dudes have like, secret agents or whatever to take care of that?" Mikey asked with a snorted.

"Well we _do,_" the man said, "but he'll be expecting _us_ to come. But if we sent _you _for, that'll be the last thing he'd be expecting. You for single handedly took down the biggest crime lord in New York, we think you're the perfect men, er…turtles for the job."

Leo was silent for a while. What if they were telling the truth? What if there really _was _a mad man, madder than the Shredder, on the loose? They couldn't possibly just sit back and let things unfold. But then again…what if it was a trap? People always talk about how the government shouldn't be trusted, and how everything they said was a lie and some big conspiracy and yadd-yadda. Finally Leo sighed silently, having made his decision.

"We'll need to think about it." He said.

"Of course," The man nodded, pulling out a card from his jacket and holding it out in front of him in the dark, unsure of exactly where to hold it out. "Fine, fine." He said, "When you decide, there's a number on this card to get in contact with me. We need a decision no later than Monday. Please consider it. It might determine the fate of the world."

_Ain't that a _bit _over dramatic? _Raph asked himself with a snort.

Leo hesitated slightly, then he stuck his hand out in the dim light and took the outstretched card. He stuck his head out and looked the man straight in the eyes.

"We'll think about it," he said forcefully. Then, just like that, the four ninjas vanished into the night, leaving no trace that they were ever there. Mere shadows in the night, like they had been trained to be.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review and Critic! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT© Nickelodeon**

**Idea, plot, other characters © Dare2dream00/RandomAwesomeWeirdo **

**BETA'd by 12Kirby12. 3 **

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 **

"I say we go Leo." Mikey said. When they had gotten back to the lair, the turtles had begun an intense discussion about the subject on going on this…mission. Leo twirled the business card the agent had given them in his hands. He examined it over and over, trying to find some flaw or blemish or _something _to indicate that it was a fake, that is was a trap, set by the government, trying to get them caught.

_It could be Bishop…_Leo mused to himself, not hearing Mikey's previous statement. _But then again, _He continued his inner monologue, looking at the card, but not really seeing it. _Would he really go to such extremes as to fabricate a whole 'fate of the world' ploy, just to get us on board? He could've just sent a bunch of guys with guns, that probably would have worked just as well. And then there's the possibility that there _is _really a threat, should we just sit back and stay out of it? Or should we get involved and help these guys? And if we _did, _what are the chances of us getting back? There's so many factors to take into consideration that— _

"LEO." Mikey said loudly for the fifth time, shaking his older brother from his thoughts. Leo jerked himself from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I think we should go." Mikey repeated, swinging his nun-chucks.

Raph rolled his eyes. "That statement only proves the fact that yer an adrenaline junkie Mikey," he snorted.

"But don't you'd think it'd be _so cool_?" The orange clad turtle said energetically. "Think about it Raphie—" Mikey jumped over and draped an arm round the large turtle and pointed into the distance, as if gesturing to some far off future. "Us, and them. Super-secret agents for the feds, going on top secret missions, saving the world every day! Getting paid a gazillion dollars every time!"

Raph snorted. "A gazillion dollars? Where you getting' yer numbers Mike?" Mikey shrugged.

"I'll _demand _that much, after all, they'd _have _to pay that much if they have _me—_the great Michelangelo—fight for the good guys."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Raph asked with a snort, crossing his arms.

"Why? _Why?" _Mikey asked, aghast, "Raphie-boy, have you forgotten that you're baby bro's none _other _than the BATTLE NEXIS CHAMPION!"

The turtles groaned as Raph smacked Mikey on the head. "We keep tellin' ya, shell-fer-brains, ya won on _a technicality!" _

"Yeah?" Mikey grinned, rubbing his head. "Tell that to my huge trophy!" He grinned, dodging as Raph's other fist went to his head.

"Knock it off, both of you." Leo said sharply, getting up from his chair, walking over to Donnie, who was on this computer, as per usual. "Don, can you do a background on this guy?" he asked, handing over the card. Donatello examined it briefly and nodded.

"Shouldn't be a problem." The brainy turtle said, typing in codes Matrix worthy, that would like gibberish to anyone but him. After several minutes, he had pulled up the agents entire background. "Alright," Don said, looking at the screen. The other turtles gathered around. "Harold J. Smith—very secret agent-y—born in Michigan…been working for the CIA for ten years, mainly in a desk job…but it looks like he goes on some re-con missions from time to time…isn't very high up in ranking—no surprise there, with a desk job and all—parents were in politics…never gotten arrested, or even a traffic ticket…this guy checks out." He concluded, swinging in his chair to address his brothers. "Looks like this is the real deal."

Leo sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm still not sure." He sighed in frustration. "It could still be a trap. I mean after all, why would they want _us _to help?"

"Because we're awesome?" Mikey shrugged simply with a grin. Leo rolled his eye skyward, praying for patience.

"You're missing the point Mikey," He said, "We can't just go rushing into this, I _refuse _to jeopardize this family's safety for some field trip"

"But we'll be helping the _country _Leo." Mikey pointed out.

"_Maybe_, but I need a straight forward guarantee that this isn't just plot to get us killed, because we know how many of _those _we've been through." Leo said. "And besides, we don't even know what we'll be up against."

"But they asked fer help Leo." Raph interrupted. "An' they sounded like they needed it. Bad. We just gonna ignore that? Didn't Masta' Splinta' teach us ta help where help was needed?"

Leo groaned softly in frustration, he had a feeling his was losing this battle, and quickly. He couldn't just take a shot in the dark and risk his family. He wouldn't. He was the leader, the older brother, he had to watch out for his siblings. But lately that had become increasingly harder to do, with them all rushing off into one dangerous situation after another. Why did this have to be so damn difficult? He sighed again rubbed the back of his head.

"I need to go meditate." He murmured, heading off to the dojo.

"It's yer call Fearless!" Raph called after him. Leo chose to ignore the hot headed turtle and sat down a mat in the middle dojo, and took a deep breathe in an attempt to clear his mind. In fact, he took _several _deep breathes. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to be, to just let go of…of everything that had happened in the past eighteen hours. But he knew he had to make a decision, and soon. Who knows what they could be getting themselves into ? But if they didn't…innocent lives could be lost.

"I sense your troubled my son." A raspy wise voice said from the doorway. The elderly rat made his way toward his eldest and sat on the ground next to him, assuming the position of meditation. Leo sighed deeply, eyes still closed.

"Master Splinter," Leo said. "I don't know what to do." He admitted. It seemed to Leo that Master Splinter was the only one he would ever admit this to. Splinter always seemed so cool and level headed, he always knew what to do. "It could be a trap, I don't want to jeopardize our family."

The silence between them grew longer as Master Splinter thought about the best way to answer. He nodded, seeming content with his answer.

"My son. Do you think that this situation _is _a trap?" Splinter asked. Leo bit his lip, though he knew the rat couldn't see his indecision, he knew he could feel it.

"I…" Leo hesitated. "I…don't think so. But on I can't just let them go with the slim chance that it _might be_."

"What do your instincts tell you Leonardo?"

"They tell me….they tell me to…" Leo sighed. "They tell me that we need to help."

"Well, then," Splinter said with a smile, standing up. Leo followed. "You have just made your decision."

"But I'm still not sure—" Splinter held up a paw, cutting Leo off mid-sentence.

"Then let us flip a coin." He smiled, digging in his robes and pulling out a quarter.

Leo looked at it, "A…coin? We're going to flip a coin Master?"

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes. Heads, Leonardo, and you and your brothers go on this mission, and tails, you do not. Are you ready?" Leo nodded, gulping silently. Splinter nodded and tossed it up high in the air. As it flipped the air, Leo realized that part of him didn't want to go, but that other part of him _did_. And maybe that part out-weighed the first. He reached up to grab the coin to see the outcome, but Master Splinter caught it before he did. He held it tightly in his hand, not glancing at the result.

"What is your decision Leonardo?" Leo looked at him.

"We have to look at it Master." He said. Splinter simply shook his head.

"No, we do not. You see my son, there is a saying. No matter which way the coin comes out, heads or tails. You know the outcome before you even catch it."

"Father?"

"While it is in the air, you realize what you hope will be the outcome." He said with a smile. "So Leonardo, what is your decision?"

A small smile broke out on Leo's face. _He never ceases to astound me. _"We'll help them." He said with a nod of finality. He gave his father a hug. "Thank you Master Splinter."

Splinter chuckled and patted his son's back. "You're welcome Leonardo." He smiled, "Just promise me you'll look after your brothers, you know how they can be."

It was Leo's turn to laugh as they separated. "I promise Father." He smiled. "I'll go tell the guys the decision." He bowed lowly and walked out of the dojo, leaving the rat with a smile on his face. Splinter chuckled again and lifted his hand, which was still tightly clenching the quarter. He unclenched his hand, looking at the quarter and allowed a smile to spread across his face.

Heads.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Review and Critic! **


	4. Chapter 4

**TMNT© Nickelodeon **

**Idea, plot, other characters©Dare2dream00/RandomAwesomeWeirdo**

**BETA'd by the awesome 12Kirby12! **

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 **

"_Hello? Harold Smith speaking."_

"Mr. Smith," Leo said into his shell cell. "It's Leonardo," he said, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

"_Oh, Leonardo, have you come to a decision?" _

Leo paused for a moment. "Yes," he said. "We're in."

"_Excellent. We'll send a helicopter to collect you. The rendezvous point is at the docks. One hour."_

"We'll be there," Leo said, hanging up. He put his phone away and turned to face his three anxious brothers. "We meet at the docks in an hour," he explained.

The three younger turtles exchanged grins. They had to admit, they were all really excited, especially Mikey. How often did he have a chance to be a super hero? Except with the Turtle Titian persona, he could be himself.

"We're gonna be secret agents." Mikey grinned, fist bumping Raph.

"We better get going," Don suggested, leaning on his bo staff. "The docks are a good twenty minutes away by car, and I'm assuming we'll be roof hopping, so we'll need the extra time."

Leo nodded, "Right. Remember, if we see anything suspicious, we're out. Pronto."

"Fearless," Raph snorted, "We're goin' ta a secret government facility. We're _gonna _see somethin' suspicious."

Leo rolled his eyes. "If something looks like a _trap, _we're out," he corrected himself, rolling his eyes up as if to pray for patience with his younger brother.

"Fine fine."Raph said, twirling his sai.

"What're we waiting for dudes?" Mikey asked with that ever present grin. "Christmas? Let's go!"

"One moment, my sons." Master Splinter said softly, coming out of his room. "You must take care. Be aware of your surroundings. And act as a team."

Leo nodded. "We will, Sensei." The other three nodded and the four turtles bowed to their father. Splinter returned the bow and watched as his sons went out of the lair, a worried smile on his snout.

Noiselessly and quickly the turtles made it topside and to a roof. They jumped over buildings effortlessly, as they did every night they went on a patrol, whether it was chasing Purple Dragons, or racing each other, as was the case here.

"I'm gonna win!" Raph shouted back at his bothers as he was gaining the lead.

"Not after I pull this move!" Don grinned, vaulting over an ally.

"Hi Raph." Mikey grinned with a wave as he caught up to the hot head. "Bye Raph," he said as he passed him.

"Guys!" Leo yelled in frustration, chasing after all of them. "This is serious, you have to focus!"

"Bro, we're nothin' _but _focused!" Raph grinned back at him.

"I see the docks!" Mikey called, pointing at the harbor. The turtles all stopped at the edge of the rooftop, overlooking a cargo boat.

"See anything that looks like a government vehicle?" Don asked, leaning over the side.

"Nothin' butta few ships an' boxes." Raph grunted, twirling his sais.

"Wait," Mikey said, pointing. "Look at that." The brothers looked to where Mikey was pointing and nodded.

There was a man in a black suit, looking eagerly around and checking his watch periodically. Harold looked around anxiously, checked his watch, and then did a scope around the harbor. He did this cycle about ten times, sometimes running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Let's stop making him wait," Leo said, jumping down from the roof. His brothers followed suit as Leo lead them, through the shadows, of course, to Harold. They moved until they were right behind him. "Mr. Smith," Leo said briskly. Harold started and put a hand to his chest, turning around to face them.

"Can't you boys just _walk _up to me?" he asked with an uneasy smile.

"No," Leo answered simply.

"We're ninjas, dude!" Mikey said cheerfully with a grin.

"Yes, well." Harold cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He didn't think he would ever get used to this. "We'd better get going."

"How we gettin' there?"Raph asked irritably. "We walkin'?"

At this Harold actually chuckled. "No, um…we've got a ride." He said. As if on cue, a giant black military helicopter flew into view and landed on the harbor a couple hundred yards away. "Ready?" Harold asked.

"Let's go dudes!" Mikey grinned, jogging toward the helicopter and hopping in.

"Look at all that tech!" Don grinned excitedly, running after Mikey and jumping in as well. He started examining all the computer technology that was built into the helicopter walls. Raph was next in, with Leo following warily behind him. When Harold got in, he slammed the sliding door. Leo resisted the urge to wince and bolt.

_Why do I feel like he just closed off our freedom? _Leo thought to himself. He took a breath to calm his nerves and buckled himself in as the pilot took off and headed toward Washington D.C.

"So," Harold began as they flew. "When we arrive at the base, you four will be put in training."

"We got all the trainin' we need." Raph grunted. "We don't need some stuck up guys with guns tellin' us how ta fight."

"Be that as it may," Harold said. "We still need to assess what you can do and how efficient you are at taking down an enemy."

The brothers shared an amused look with each other. "Well obviously," Mikey said, leaning back. "You dudes _know _how 'efficient' we are, because, you know, we _took down the Shredder." _

"Twice. At least," Raph added in a snort.

"Yes, but my boss would like to see you in action. And then our combat specialist will teach you some of _her _moves."

"_Her?_" Raph asked, "The combat specialist's a chick?"

"Is she hot?" Mikey piped up. "I bet she's hot."

"Mikey," Don rolled his eyes.

"I ain't fightin' no girl." Raph concluded.

Harold rolled his eyes. "And then after that," he continued, as if they had never interrupted, "we will debrief you on the status of the mission. Where he is and what we know."

"Mr. Smith," Leo said, leaning forward. "What are the chances of us coming back from this mission?"

Harold was silent for a couple minutes, which only increased Leo's anxiety. "Well…" Harold started carefully. "Now keep in mind that you'll have a trained agent accompanying you, so you'll have all the precautions taken care of—"

"Mr. Smith," Leo said again. Harold sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"There's a little over 50% chance that'll you'll make it," he admitted.

There was a silence that followed as the turtles let that number sink into their shells. A little of 50% chance they'll make it out alive. That didn't leave a lot of room for mistakes. Leo took a deep breath; they were already committed to this, no turning back now. They might as well relax and not even think of the rather slim odds…

"There's the Pentagon," Don said sometime later, looking down at the federal building.

The helicopter landed on a dock on the roof of the building.

"This way, gentlemen," Harold said, opening the door and walking into the building. The turtles jumped out and followed cautiously. "The director will meet us in the training room, so that's where we're headed." Harold led them down flights of stairs, and into an elevator that took them down ten floors below ground level.

"Very secret agent-y."Mikey commented with a grin. "Very James Bond," he said in his best Sean Connery imitation.  
Harold smiled as they exited the elevator and walked the halls. "Don't worry, all the agents here are aware of your…situation," he assured.

"How aware?" Leo asked sharply.

"They know you're turtles," Harold explained. As they walked down the hall toward the training room, workers looked at the turtles in awe, then quickly looked down and walked passed. "Ah, here we are. You and Alyssa can get acquainted until the director shows up," he said, leaving them at the door.

"Ready guys?" Don asked as he put his hand on the door. The turtles nodded and stepped into the training room.

"Well it's about time you showed up," a distinctly feminine voice said, walking up to them. Alyssa had slick brunette hair, kept in a ponytail. Her blue eyes looked over them critically, sizing them up. "I'm Alyssa, the combat specialist."

Mikey grinned. "Told you she'd be hot."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review and Critic! **


	5. Chapter 5

**TMNT© Nickelodeon**

**Idea, plot, other characters©Dare2dream00/RandomAwesomeWeirdo**

**BETA'd by the awesome 12Kirby12!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

Alyssa arched an eyebrow, eying a grinning Mikey. She sighed inwardly, well, they _were _teenagers. "Come on. Let's get to work," she said, turning and walking to the weapons rack. The turtles followed in warily, taking in their surroundings. The combat room was full with everything from punching bags to a firing range.

"Judging by the weapons on your belts, I'm assuming you're well trained with them," Alyssa said briskly, turning around with a staff in her hand. "I would hope so, at least. For all I know, you could just be carrying them around."

"Hey, lady," Raph said, taking a step forward. "You sayin' that you don't think we can fight?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. But instead of _talking _about it, how about you _show _me, huh tough guy?"

"Oh, that's _it, _lady!" Raph growled, taking out his sais and charging. Alyssa side-stepped and tripped him with her outstretched foot.

"Right, very skilled," Alyssa said sarcastically, flipping her hair. "Who's next?" she said, turning back to the other turtles. Suddenly she was on the ground, face planted into the floor.  
"I wasn't done yet," Raph said icily, letting her up warily. Alyssa got to feet and dusted herself off.

"Impressive. I didn't hear you,"she said, mildly impressed at his silence.

"What did you expect us to be?" Leo interrupted, crossing his arms. "A bunch of kids who don't know how to fight? _You're _the ones who called _us._"

"It wasn't my idea in the first place," Alyssa said harshly. "You're not properly _trained-_"

"_Not properly trained?" _Leo shouted, flabbergasted. "By who's terms?"

"Mine," Alyssa said, staring him with a frown. "But you're _welcome _to try and prove me wrong."

"It will be my pleasure," Leo said with a glare, pulling out his swords. Alyssa positioned the staff she was holding and charged with a swift swipe to Leo's shoulder. Leo, in return, blocked easily and sent a kick to her side, which she blocked and jumped back, measuring the distance between him and herself. She took another swipe at Leo with the staff, and hit him in the shell with a hard _WHACK_. He turned around and looked at her incredulously, taking hold of the staff. "Did you just try and hurt me, by hitting me in the _shell_? You know I'm a turtle right?"Mikey snorted in the background, covering his mouth and looking at the floor.

"Yes," Alyssa smirked, and then in one swift movement, Leo was on the ground pinned underneath her knee. "That was to distract you. I'd say it worked." She let him up. "I know what I'm doing. My instructions were to train you so you _stay alive_. Not to baby you," she said as she released him. "The enemy you face is extremely dangerous, and extremely lethal."

"What else is new?" Mikey asked as Leo got to his feet, sheathing his swords with a scowl.

"He makes your Shredder look like a boy scout," Alyssa said, regarding him.

"One would think that the government would be able handle it," Don said thoughtfully. "And not have to resort to a couple of 'kids.'"

"Oh, _I_ personally think we can handle it just fine," Alyssa snorted, putting back the bo staff and walking over.

"Then why-"

"Hey, it wasn't _my _idea. It was the Director's. Once an idea's fixed in his head, he follows through."

"And when do we get to meet this 'Director?'" Raph asked tersely, crossing his arms.

"I should say now would be a great time," a voice called from the doorway. The occupants of the room looked to the source of the voice and saw the short man that was Director Campbell. His mouth was twisted into a grin as he eyed the turtles. "Ah…you must be the turtles I sent for."

Leo took a step forward and nodded. "Yes sir. We're here to help."

"Well I should hope so, after Harold went to all the trouble of bringing you here." The Director grinned. "Come now, time to meet your partner and debrief you."

"Partner?" Mikey asked. "Do we get to meet another hot girl?" he said, glancing side-long at Alyssa, who rolled her eyes.

The Director winked. "You'll see soon. Come on."

Alyssa stepped forward. "With all due respect sir," she interrupted, and the Director looked at her with interest.

"Continue," he said politely.

"I honestly don't think these four are ready enough. You told me to train them, and we've barely started-"

"Oh pish posh." The Director said with a laugh. "I think they're plenty ready. After all, _I'm _the one who asked them here."

"_Thank you,_" Raph said in exasperation.

"But it was _you_ who-"

"Yes, yes, I know. But now I'm changing the rules. It's good to break them every once in a while."

Alyssa sighed in frustration, then nodded and saluted. "Yes sir," she muttered.

"Well come one, um," The Director said, looking at Leo.

"Leonardo," Leo supplied, and then pointed at each one of his brothers. "This is Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"Ah yes. Renaissance men, very good, very good," The Director said, walking out, expecting the turtles to follow, which they did. "You can just call me the Director," he said brightly, leading them down the hall. "Now then. We're headed to the briefing room, where I will fill you in on what your objective is. Merely a formality, really."

"Dude," Mikey asked, and Leo shot him a look. "Er, I mean, sir. Sir dude, do we get like, gadgets or something?"

The Director grinned at him. "I'll see what I can do," he said with a chuckle.

"Aw, sweet." Mikey grinned, fist bumping Don, who was extremely excited about prospect of getting his hands on some government tech.

The Director lead the four brothers into a room with a large round table in the middle of it, surrounded by large chairs. On the walls, were giant TV monitors, showing a world map, marking all the major cities throughout the world. It was also filled with blinking lights that showed the nuclear sights and plants.

"Whoa…" Don said, letting out an awed sigh as he surveyed the technology.

"Impressive, isn't it?" The Director said proudly, taking the seat in the exact middle. "I think it's time you met your partner," he added, gesturing to another entrance. "Agent, come on in and meet your team."

A young man about twenty came through the door, towing his jacket over one shoulder. He had the demeanor of a suave, very 007-like manner about him.

"Good evening sir," the agent said with a charming smile. "And…turtles," headed, sending a nod this way.

"Turtles," the Director said, "I'd like you to meet your new teammate, Agent Campbell. He's the top of his class in all of his divisions, and also my son."

"Dad," Campbell said with a smile, much like his father's. "You're embarrassing me."

Mikey's face dropped, "So does this mean no hot girl?" he asked, crestfallen. This time, all three, Leo, Raph, and even Don, all whapped Mikey on the back of the head at the same time. "Ouch!" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"So, let's get this briefing started, shall we?" The Director grinned.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Review and Critique! :D **


End file.
